


Terra Incognita

by RainyRain123



Category: Into the Wild (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Motivational, No Plot/Plotless, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: Tapi, sayangnya, Tuhanku, yang kulakukan sekarang hanya melarikan diri.





	Terra Incognita

**Author's Note:**

> Into the Wild adalah film yang disutradarai Sean Penn, berdasarkan kisah nyata seorang petualang tragis yang dibukukan oleh Jon Krakauer. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun, kecuali kepuasan pribadi, dari fanfiksi ini.

Aku adalah seorang tualang.

Si nekad yang bodoh.

Dan berani.

Tak terkatakan berapa langkah yang kuambil dari rumah, pergi, mengembara, menyatu dengan alam yang keras dan masih saja buas. Tapi indah, sungguh indah.

Alam yang kucintai sepenuh hati.

Ada yang salah dengan kepalaku, kata mereka. Betapa gilanya! Seorang sarjana meninggalkan kehidupan hanya untuk menggerus hidup, mengentalkan hasrat, menjauhi peradaban. Kubilang, tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkan apa pun. Sejak saat kupotong kartu identitasku, kubakar uangku—kertas tak berarti itu—aku adalah orang yang baru. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Putih, bersih, aku yang akan menorehkan cat di kanvasku sendiri. Aku yang akan menuliskan kisah perjalananku ini.

Bukan mereka. Bukan dua orang tuaku yang bodoh itu.

Bukan pula segala kepalsuan hidup.

Inilah aku. Yang diam-diam tenggelam dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Yang dibenamkan paksa oleh keinginan ganjil mereka: harta, harta, harta, prestasi untuk disombongkan. Yang hanya ingin kembali ke alam, ke jalanan. Liar, buas, damai. Bebas! Lepas! Pencapaian tertinggi spiritualitas!

Inilah aku.

Tapi, sayangnya, Tuhanku, yang kulakukan sekarang hanya melarikan diri.

Itu kusadari juga, setelah manusia yang terakhir kulihat mencegahku pergi. _Alaska ganas, Nak, bengis. Bukan buat pemuda tanggung yang perbekalannya hanya tas ransel. Bukan buat pemimpi kebebasan yang dipecundangi hidup._ Tapi, aku menolak percaya.

Aku melarikan diri.

Aku tidak mau peta. Tidak butuh. Aku akan pergi ke mana pun aku inginkan. Aku akan melihat dunia, memeluknya erat. Memampatkan segala hal rusak dalam diriku dengan pepohonan, rimba raya. Aku menggantikan apa yang terlepas dari diriku dengan apa yang bisa kukumpulkan dari debu jalan. Aku ingin mendapatkan banyak hal sederhana yang dilupakan.

Sebab, inilah yang sesungguhnya: aku telah kehilangan dan menemukan.  
(Jan dan Rainey, Wayne, Mads dan Sonja, Tracy, Ron. _Ron_.)

Namun, meski aku menemukan, akhirnya aku juga kehilangan.  
(Jan dan Rainey, Wayne, Mads dan Sonja, Tracy, Ron. Ron yang berkata akan mengadopsiku. Ron yang berkata, hampir tersedak tangis, bahwa aku bisa jadi, katakanlah, cucunya. Penerus garis keluarganya yang hampir punah. Ron, yang sok kuat dan menasihatiku untuk memaafkan. _Ron_.)

_"Jika kau memaafkan, maka kau mencintai. Jika kau mencintai, maka cahaya Tuhan akan menyinarimu."_

Ron, Ron, siapa yang harus kumaafkan? Siapa? Ayahku? Ibuku? Keluargaku yang timpang? Masa laluku yang palsu? Siapa, Ron? Siapa? Aku?

Siapa aku?

_Bisakah kita bicarakan setelah aku kembali dari Alaska, Ron? Bisakah? Dan aku akan menjadi cucumu, atau anakmu, atau temanmu, atau sahabatmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan pagi, siang, malam, untuk kita berdua di rumah yang penuh kenangan istri dan anakmu yang telah mati. Oke, Ron?_

Tapi, Ron, aku _tidak akan pernah bisa_ kembali.

Dan, Tuhanku, setelah semua yang kulalui, apa Kau melihatnya?

Ya, Kau lihat. Kau adalah Tuhan. Tololnya aku berpikir Kau tidak akan menyadari. Bodoh, sungguh. Padahal kebahagiaan ada bagi yang mencari. Mereka ada di sekitar, berputar, berpendar, dan hanya yang jeli yang bisa memaknai.

Bahwa kebahagiaan nyata, hanya jika kau berbagi ...

Tapi, aku sendirian.

Aku seorang diri di tengah belantara. Di dalam mobil, di bawah hujan salju, di antara gunung-gunung bisu. Deru angin, tebing gelap, aliran sungai, bintang terbakar. Aku sendirian. Aku menolak teman.

Aku kesepian.

Dengan siapa aku harus berbagi?  
(Dengan siapa aku bicara?)

Dengan siapa aku berbagi perasaan ini? Rasa kecewa dan marahku tidak terbebaskan. Kebahagiaanku. Kesedihanku. Keraguanku. Tidakkah ada yang peduli? Aku bahkan selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika aku akhirnya _pulang_.

Pulang ke rumah.

Apakah semua akan berubah? Apakah ayahku sudah berubah? Senangkah ibuku betemu denganku lagi? Apakah Carine akan memukulku sambil berkata aku adalah kakaknya yang bodoh?

Apakah mereka peduli?

Tapi, lalu, untuk apa semua ini?

Tuhanku, aku muak. Pertanyaanku beranak-pinak, dan tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tidak Kau. Tidak juga Tolstoy, Thoreau, atau London. Tidak sesemakan dan sungai liar yang menghentikanku. Tidak siapa pun.

Dan aku takut.

Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku TAKUT!

Aku hanya ingin menemukan diriku!

Apakah yang kulakukan salah? JAWAB AKU!

Apakah ... apakah aku mulai gila?

Dunia ini yang condong dan berpilin, ataukah aku yang akan mati?  
(Jika aku mati, kuharap hutan akan melahap tubuhku, tanah akan menanamku dekat dengan jantungnya, dan bunga-bunga akan mekar dari sisa-sisa diriku.)

Apakah seseorang akan mengenangku?

Bukan sebagai Alexander Supertramp yang mencari tanah tak dikenal, tapi aku. Aku sendiri:

Christopher McCandless, yang melarikan diri alih-alih menghadapi masalahnya dengan berani.

Aku tersengal sekarang.

Ron masih menungguku. Masih. Jan dan Wayne mungkin bisa melupakanku. Begitu juga Tracy. Carine akan jadi wanita hebat suatu saat nanti.

Ayah dan ibuku?

Bagaimana rasanya jika aku tersenyum, menghambur ke pelukan mereka? Bagaimana rasanya menangis bersama dan saling memaafkan? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, lagi, setelah segala yang kulakukan? 

Bisakah mereka melihat apa yang aku lihat, kini?

**Author's Note:**

> (Ditulis sebagai peringatan terbentuknya nama RainyRain123, tiga tahun lalu.)  
> Untuk dunia tulis-menulis, pelarian segala emosi, saya persembahkan cerita ini dengan segenap hati.  
> Beberapa kalimat saya ambil dari dialog McCandless. Terlepas dari segala kontroversinya (termasuk scene yang menyakitkan mata bagi saya), film ini mewakili 'sebagian' dari diri saya yang masih sangat ingin mengasingkan diri ke alam liar. Tersesat di hutan, sendirian, menemukan rahasia hidup.  
> Sendirian.  
> (Tapi, sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu nyata hanya jika saya berbagi.)  
> Terima kasih telah membaca!  
> [11.11-RainyRain123]


End file.
